1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft-closing device, and more particularly to a soft-closing device for a sliding door to provide a buffering effect and an auto-positioning effect to the sliding door.
2. Description of Related Art
A sliding door panel can be slid along a rail by power to close or open a path. However, the sliding door panel easily bumps against a doorframe or a wall due to a rapid moving speed of the door panel, and this easily causes the door panel or the doorframe being damaged. Therefore, a resilient buffering pad/block is mounted on the rail to keep the door panel from bumping against the doorframe or the wall when the door panel is moved to an original position, such as a completely opened or closed position. With the resilient buffering pad/block, the sliding door panel and the doorframe can be kept from being damaged.
However, the resilient buffering pad/block will provide a rebounding force to the door panel when the door panel abuts with the buffering pad/block. Thus, the door panel will be rebounded separately from the original position due to the rebounding force, so that the sliding door cannot be positioned at the desired position. Additionally, noise easily generates due to vibration of the sliding door occurred by the door panel bumping with the buffering pad/block.